Early detection of low blood oxygen is critical in a wide variety of medical applications. For example, when a patient receives an insufficient supply of oxygen in critical care and surgical applications, brain damage and death can result in just a matter of minutes. Because of this danger, the medical industry developed oximetry, a study and measurement of the oxygen status of blood. One particular type of oximetry, pulse oximetry, is a widely accepted noninvasive procedure for measuring the oxygen saturation level of arterial blood, an indicator of the oxygen status of the blood. A pulse oximeter relies on a sensor attached to a patient in order to measure the blood oxygen saturation.
Conventionally, a pulse oximeter sensor has a red emitter, an infrared emitter, and a photodiode detector. The sensor is typically attached to a patient's finger, earlobe, or foot. For a finger, the sensor is configured so that the emitters project light through the outer tissue of the finger and into the blood vessels and capillaries contained inside. The photodiode is positioned at the opposite side of the finger to detect the emitted light as it emerges from the outer tissues of the finger. The photodiode generates a signal based on the emitted light and relays that signal to an oximeter. The oximeter determines blood oxygen saturation by computing the differential absorption by the arterial blood of the two wavelengths (red and infrared) emitted by the sensor.
Conventional sensors are either disposable or reusable. A disposable sensor is typically attached to the patient with an adhesive wrap, providing a secure contact between the patient's skin and the sensor components. A reusable sensor is typically a clip that is easily attached and removed, or reusable circuitry that employs a disposable attachment mechanism, such as an adhesive tape or bandage.
The disposable sensor has the advantage of superior performance due to conformance of the sensor to the skin and the rejection of ambient light. However, repeated removal and reattachment of the adhesive tape results in deterioration of the adhesive properties and tearing of the tape. Further, the tape eventually becomes soiled and is a potential source of cross-patient contamination. The disposable sensor must then be thrown away, wasting the long-lived emitters, photodiode and related circuitry.
On the other hand, the clip-type reusable sensor has the advantage of superior cost savings in that the reusable pulse sensor does not waste the long-lived and expensive sensor circuitry. However, as mentioned above, the clip-type reusable sensor does not conform as easily to differing patient skin shape, resulting in diminished sensitivity and increased ambient light.
Similar to the clip-type reusable sensor, the circuit-type reusable sensor advantageously does not waste the sensor circuitry. On the other hand, the circuit-type reusable sensor fails to provide quality control over the attachment mechanism. Much like the disposable sensors, the attachment mechanism for the circuit-type reusable sensor may become soiled or damaged, thereby leading to cross-patient contamination or improper attachment. Moreover, because the reusable circuit is severable from the attachment mechanism, operators are free to use attachment mechanisms that are either unsafe or improper with regard to a particular type of reusable circuitry.
Based on the foregoing, significant and costly drawbacks exist in conventional disposable and reusable oximetry sensors. Thus, a need exists for an oximetry sensor that incorporates the advantages found in the disposable and reusable sensors, without the respective disadvantages.